And, So The World Falls
by SoothsayerOfTheVale
Summary: The gods of earth, wind, water and fire have been at war with each other for millennia all vying to repaint the world intheir image. AU.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: None of the characters or setting belong to me they are all the intellectual property of Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

She struggled to reach the surface, water filling her lungs as she fought for life that once seemed so worthless to her, but she stayed in place legs ensnarled by vines that cut deeply into her legs until they drew the blood that they seemed so thirsty for. Throat burning as she screamed in her anger, desperation and pain only forcing more water down her throat, but it did not taste or feel like the cloudy liquid anymore. No it was much thicker with a heady metallic taste that made her mind swim as she started to give in to exhaustion.

The vines released her and she gave slow shallow kicks until she reached the surface, grasping onto anything she could find to hold herself afloat praying that someone would find her before she succumbed and slipped under the surface once more. A thick tree branch with scarlet leaves was her only harbor as she lulled her head against its scoured arm and looked out upon a river of blood. She whispered riddles with no sound as her body began to sink while the world around her shook, signaling that this plain was beginning to break sinking back into the conscience of its creator.

"Break the dream," a man growled in a distant place to a girl with rosy hair that pressed her fingertips gently to the center of her forehead.

"Always saving her," she said with a melodic voice that betrayed nothing of her true feeling. "She deserves to know. The war cannot start without all players on the board."

He punched the wall behind her head; caging her with his body as he leaned in to her ghosting his lips up her neck, never truly touching her skin. Fire ran through her veins but she did not let it show, she could not let him continue to hold the upper hand in their constant dance. How badly she wished for this to merely be a show of affection and not a simple tool of manipulation. How long does this game have to go on before she breaks?

"Not like this," he hissed into her ear, fist clenching tightly. He pulls away from her and leaves her there sprawled on the floor, heart racing.

"How long does this game have to go on, Hephaestus," she whispered to no one.


	2. Earth, Wind and Fire

Disclaimer: None of the characters or setting belong to me they are all the intellectual property of Masashi Kishimoto.

Guest: Hey, thank you so much for the review. I hope this chapter clears some of your confusion. I'm highly considering adding a romantic aspect to the story, though, I am not sure of the pairings since there will probably be elements of many of them.

Warning: Contains some explicit content and language.

* * *

A pair of eyes slowly open, revealing the irises that swirls with shades of blue, violet, gray and green before settling into a soft silver lilac that gave no hint of the unsettling colors of the sea that churned beneath the illusion. Even the host is not aware of what lies beneath the layers of false reality, shielded from her with what most would describe as a spell. Blue-black hair falls around the slim girl as she pulls herself up in bed, head foggy with misty thoughts that continue to escape her as she tries to find some sense in the world that seemed like it would slip from her fingers at any moment, a mere fleeting dream that was never her own.

"Get up," a gruff voice said from outside the door, clearing some of the fog from her mind.

"Ha-… yes, Uncle," she said, chastising herself for using Japanese instead of English. It was against the rules now, and she knew that very well.

She quickly dressed and pulled her hair into a tight ponytail piled high at the top of her head before going downstairs to greet her awaiting _siblings_. Hanabi sat at the island, bowl of cereal cast aside as she furiously scribbled _unnecessary _Katakana in her journal guarding it with her arm curved around the top as if it would stop the prying eyes. Hinata ran her fingers through her sister's hair as a form of comfort only to cause the jittery girl to jump; afraid she had been caught by their imposing uncle. Hanabi looked at her with uneasy dark gray eyes as she closed her journal and sat on it afraid that someone would steal it away once she wasn't looking-even her own sister was not trusted. Hinata frowned before tsking and taking her sister's forgotten bowl filling her mouth with the unsavory, soggy cereal that felt spoiled on her tongue. Her own sister afraid of her, untrusting of what she might do, how did they become this way?

"Good morning," Alex spoke, entering into the kitchen looking unnervingly formal in a pressed blue button down and slacks. Always the overachiever, it made her blood boil at the sight of what their uncle wanted them to become.

"Ohayo-" Hanabi began, when Hinata slapped at hand over her mouth sweat beading on the back of her neck as she gave a pained smile before uttering, "Good morning, Cousin," she gave a wiry look to Hanabi before continuing "from both of us,"

He gave a loud _hmm_ before grabbing the morning paper, demanding that Hinata make him a cup of coffee before disappearing into the den. Hinata made her way to the cupboard pulling out a bag of overly priced coffee and Alex's mug. She could feel her sister's glare on her bag as she fixed the lousy cup of coffee before turning around to face the littler of her nightmares. Her sister's steely gaze bore into the offending coffee cup before shifting to her sister.

Hinata sit the coffee cup down on the counter behind her before speaking, "Hanabi, we are lucky they decided to take us in after the….._accident_. They could have left us in some Japanese orphanage to rot, instead they bring us to the States and offer us a house to live in and a life of relative comfort," she explained.

"They punish us for speaking our own language. What kind of comfort is that?" she bit back.

"Some things have to be given up in order to keep the peace. You think I don't miss getting to use my native tongue. We just have to deal with it for another year," she said with finality. She picked up the coffee cup and headed towards the den.

"Hina-"

"Enough, Hanabi,"

**Leaf Valley High School**

"You remember the rules, correct," Alex spoke, barely looking at her as they made their way to first period.

"No speaking to you once classes commence, if anyone asks we are not connected in any way besides me being your father's ward and do not get on your nerves in any way. Is that all," she replied, with all the politeness she could muster through her annoyance.

"Good," he said, before leaving her.

"Hey, Girlie," someone said, bopping her on the head before continuing their sprint down the hall, blonde ponytail swaying all the way.

"Don't get caught," she shouted at her back, smiling at her careless friend's fleeting figure.

She enters into cooking class where everyone is chattering away as she makes her way to the back where no one can bother her, already partnered up with their best friend or crush. The teacher, Mrs. Quinton a plump woman with a doll face crowded with large bottle cap glasses, exclaims that she has an announcement and that they needed to listen. Hinata just stares down at the counter top, not caring what had to be said because it was barely ever important and she would just be wasting her time listening intently to nonsense.

But, the news causes her head to shoot up, "We have a new student from Japan. Can you please introduce yourself, Mr. Uzumaki,"

The blond boy gave a wide smile and looked around eyes searching for something before he finally gave up and sighed, "Sup, I'm Naruto…Uzumaki," he added as an afterthought scratching the back of his head, looking down at the floor, "Um…I like ramen and comic book," this caused the class to laugh.

"Students," Mrs. Quinton chastised.

Naruto looked to her, "Am I done?" he asked.

"Um, yes. Just a moment," she replied, searching the room before spotting Hinata. "Miss Hyuuga, you don't have a partner yet do you?"

Hinata looked to her left and right as if there was anyone else in the room that miraculously had the same surname as her before bowing her head in defeat. She never liked having a partner; it always ended badly in some way or another. "Yeah, I don't have a partner," she sighed. This caused the blond's smile to burn brightly as he made his way towards her.

Her heart seized for a second as she looked at the beaming boy that burned like the sun. Never did she think she would think such poetic thoughts about a boy that she had barely met, but her pounded like a drum-faster and faster the closer he neared. Before she knew it a hand was thrust into hers, shaking it with great enthusiasm; smile burning brighter, nearly blinding. She gave him a weak smile, nowhere close to rivaling his but he didn't seem to mind. People began to stare at the odd display causing her to bow her head in embarrassment, ears burning hot, and ripped her hand from his grasp. Hinata began rubbing her arms in discomfort, turning her eyes ahead to look at the teacher as she gave instructions on what they were going to be doing today. Praying it would be something easy like pancakes, she was sorely disappointed when it was announced they would be making pizza from scratch.

"God, I hope you're good at cooking because I'm terrible," Naruto spoke, hoping to start a conversation.

Hinata blew air from her nose, her bizarre way of laughing without making it obvious, before turning to him, "Oh, I'm sure you can cook something,"

He rubbed the back of his head, giving of guilty grin, "Oh, I can a little not that I like to brag,"

"Like?" she said, tilting her head to the side signaling him to go on.

"Oh you know, cereal, sandwiches and instant ramen. I don't want to brag but I am the master of instant ramen: Shin, Top, Sapporo Ichiban- you know the best," he joked. Causing Hinata to burst out laughing, resulting in his own whoop.

"Totally a master," she said before going into a mock bow, "I am your humble student,"

He patted her gentle on the head, slowly bringing his hand downwards towards the base of her neck. Glancing up he saw that everyone was once again staring up them, mumbling things like "weirdos" under their breath not believing that they could hear but nothing escaped his ears not even the things he wished never would have fallen upon them. Hinata pulls away awkwardly, leaning up against the counter to steady herself as mist began to fill her mind once more. Naruto looked at her with concern but she waved him off saying that it was ok and she often had spells like this. What she didn't notice was the glimmer of hope in his eyes as she began mumbling to herself about strange visions and a foggy head, something he knew all too well.

After class, Naruto walked her to her locker as he continued to chat away about his hometown and the friends he left behind while she nodded politely and asked questions here and there making him smile bright at being able to keep her interest for so long. Another girl with rose colored hair would tell him that he was annoying and should stop speaking because it made her feel as if she was becoming unintelligent by simply listening to his drivel, what a lovely girl she was. He gave a sad smile at the thought of the girl that he wanted so desperately to save. Hinata noticed this and placed her a comforting hand on his arm, blushing at the contact as she continued to put in her combination.

She grabbed her books and said goodbye and began to leave but turned back to whisper in his ear, "Whatever it is I am sure it will work out for the best," before leaving once more.

He stood ridged, staring holes into the floor eyes wide with unease before speaking to himself, "I'm not sure if that would be good for you,"

**Ms. Carol's Biology Class**

Hinata walked into class only to be stopped by her teacher, "Hinata, Ino has informed me she is going to be absent from class today. Would you mind partnering with the new girl for today?" she asked, brown eyes becoming wide in a form of begging that did not look right on the twenty-seven year old.

Hinata nodded her head and sighed, a forming habit, "I can do that. Where is she?" she asked, searching the room for an unfamiliar face.

"Of course," the teacher said shaking her head at her own perceived silliness, "She's the girl with the pretty red hair all the way at the back, you can't miss her," she stated, with a wide smile.

Hinata slowly made her way to the back, eying a head of rosy hair bowed deeply into a dense book battered and broken at the edges, spine seemingly fractured over and over again until the two halves are barely connected. Reluctantly she takes the seat besides the redheaded girl, who slightly jumps at her presence making Hinata sigh at the girl's overly timid nature, a mirror of what Hinata once was long ago. The girl shakes slightly as she turns her head to look at her new companion, her bottom lip quivered in her fear.

"H-h-hello, I-I'm…" she paused trying to gain her composure, "Sakura," she finished, giving a forced smile that radiated her discomfort.

Hinata gave her a comforting smile, "Hi, I'm Hinata," she replied before turning her attention toward the girl's book, "What are you reading?"

"An-Anna Karenina," she said, giving a small smile, "It's one of my favorites,"

Hinata smiled brighter at her, trying to transfer some of her confidence to the shaky girl, "I'll have to borrow it sometime,"

Sakura bowed her head, "I'd like that,"

Hinata turned away from the girl to look around at her classmates as they piled into the class, not noticing the redhead's glare as her façade began to slip only to snap back when she turned back to her. They decided to turn to their work, only making conversation when the topic required it. Deep down Hinata felt guilt and self-pity bleeding into the pit of her stomach as she watched her mirror self, mumble and bumble through things shaking all the way. Part of her wanted to comfort the girl while another wished to rip her to shreds, rid herself of the miserable vision. But, she could never act upon this Uncle and Cousin wouldn't approve. Anxiously, she tapped her fingers against the tabletop willing time to move faster, nearly jumping from her seat when the bell rang. Before she could make her escape someone tugged on her sleeve.

Sakura bowed her head, shaking her hair into her eyes and looked at Hinata through her bangs, "Can I walk with you? I don't want to be alone just yet," she spoke voice barely a whisper.

Hinata's heart panged causing her to kneel down and wrap the girl up in her arms, "Sure. I understand, I've been there to,"

They walked towards her locker, Hinata telling her of the school and things around campus, such as the pizza place across the street where most people went for lunch when tired of the putrid cafeteria food, when they caught sight of Naruto leaning up against Hinata's locker. She quickly clapped Sakura on the shoulder, telling her she wanted to introduce her to someone before running towards him. He gave that thousand-watt smile, but his eyes never met her choosing to glower at Sakura whose eyes were alight with fury at the sight of the imposing blond. A silent conversation passed between them as Hinata babbled to Naruto who only smiled and nodded at the correct intervals, much to her oblivion.

"Oh…what time is it?" Hinata suddenly asked.

Naruto pulled out his phone and brought the phone to life, showing her the screen as he stated, "9:30, better get to class little girl,"

Hinata slapped him on the arm, half-shouting a, "See you later," as she booked it towards her third period.

"What the hell are you doing here," Sakura seethed, stalking towards the nonchalant blond.

He smirked, staring down at her as she tilted her head defiantly up at him, "Finally showing your claws, aye Gaia? Or, should I say Sakura-chan," he spoke, voice becoming mocking in the last sentence uttered.

She shoves him against the locker, hands gripped tightly at the back of his head as he just smiles at her, "I told you to stay out of this," she growled, eyes flashing.

Hephaestus was not the only one that could be callous and cruel in his manipulations, this being was to be putty in her hands forever continuing the dance. The man before her, pretended as if her words and actions did not cut him deep beneath the layers of skin that would heal if she were to simply cut his flesh, no she needed lasting wounds. But, he played his trump cards far too well and she was always trying to catch up.

"What will you threaten me with this time, hmm" he questioned, eyes flat betraying no emotion to his companion. He could not give in to her wish to see him in pain, could not give her the upper hand.

She gently stroked her hand down his neck, "I will not threaten you. I have learned that gets me nowhere. But," she stops gripping tightly at the base of his neck, nails biting deeply into the skin, "if you get in my way. I cannot promise that _she _will be safe." This declaration causes his eyes to widen in fear for a second.

She shoves off him and begins walking away, "You are becoming weak, Aeolus," she calls to him over her shoulder before slipping back into her mask.

**6****th**** Period- Greek and Roman Class**

"Good afternoon," Mr. Willa murmured, entering into the class with a briefcase in hand and sunglasses perched atop his head. He sets his things on the podium and stares out at the students, before sighing wishing to be somewhere else besides here. "We have a new student today," he said looking at the door where a figure hovered making no move.

"Come in, Sasuke," he said, waving his hand in a come hither motion.

The tall boy limped into the room, his black crutch taking harshly against the tile floor. Everyone looked on with either pity, amusement or wonder at the emotionless boy that's eyes bore into them as he took his place in front of the white board, leaning back against it for support as Mr. Willa droned on about the specifics such as his age, grade and where he came from. But, he made a mistake when asking the class if they wanted to ask Sasuke any questions.

"Yes, Martin," Mr. Willa toned, pointing at a brunette boy with his hand raised high.

"What's with the crutch," he said, smugness sounding in his voice.

One girl began to scream, "Shut it," while Willa began to say it was not an appropriate question but Sasuke stopped them by raising his hand and saying it was fine.

"I was born with monoparesis of the left leg. This means I am partially paralyzed in that one limb and require an aid to walk," he explained, tapping his crutch against the floor for emphasis.

"So, what part of Ohio are you from," another girl asked, going for a lighter question.

He smiles as if this is the funniest question in the world, "Athens," he answers, a smug smile on his face as he glances my way.

Willa clapped his hands together signaling he wanted the classes attention, "Well, as much as I would like you to get to know your classmate we must begin the lesson," he said turning to look at our new classmate, "You may take your seat, Sasuke,"

Hinata watched him, as he limped his way towards one of the seats near her, his black eyes staring intently at her as well not willing to take them off her for a second. She felt a strange recognition with this boy but the fog continued to cloud her mind, disembodying every single thought before it could register. He gave her a sad smile before taking his seat, turning his back to her.

Mr. Willa cleared his throat and effectively her mind, just a little, before he announced, "We will be studying the Greek god Hephaestus today," this caused a shiver to run through her. Why did this surprise her? "What do you all know about Hephaestus?"

No one answered, just sitting there either bowing their head low to avoid being called upon or looking around at others hoping they would speak up until someone took the obvious route, "He was a god,"

Willa gave an ashamed laugh, "Yes..he was," he replied, flipping his wrist out to point at us with his palm as a way of saying 'come on give me something to work with'

"What kind of god was he? And, don't say Greek," he continued, rubbing his temple.

"He was the god of fire. He was also lame, meaning that he had a disfigured leg which is why he was viewed as a less powerful god," an unfamiliar voice offered.

"Very good Sasuke," Willa commended, "What else?"

People went down the rows, most taking shots in the dark with their answer but one answer in particular unhinged Hinata, "Wasn't he ugly,"

Before she could control herself she shouted out, "He wasn't ugly!" she freezes eyes wide in terror at her outburst but she continues to mumble, "He was beautiful,"

Willa cleared his throat in discomfort watching Hinata as he spoke, "Yes, Tiffany Hephaestus was considered ugly by the standard of the gods, but he was attractive by human standards," he paused, "So, you are not wrong, Hinata,"

"I'm sorry," she whispered, eyes moving to the Uchiha boy who turned to look at her, his face rueful and prideful all in the same moment. She thought she saw him mouthing something like thank you, but it was not his mouth that spoke. The boy she saw before her was Sasuke Uchiha, but someone else. A man with shoulder length wavy hair the color of ash and eyes the color of fire, swirling wish shades of red, yellow and orange never settling, moving like a fierce flame. She began to swoon; she shouted to the teacher that she needed to go to the restroom. Jolting from her seat, she sprinted out the door the strange boy's sad eyes following her.

In the restroom, she keep splashing the cold water on her face all while reassuring herself that it wasn't real and she was simply sick. All delusions and foggy headedness would disappear eventually; she had simply strained herself and gotten a bad case of the cold that just refuses to go away. But, she could not shake this feeling it fanned through her body, poisoning it and part of her knew that this was merely the beginning.

**8****th**** Period- English**

"Hina!" Ino Yamanaka whined, wrapping her arms tightly around her friend's neck, "Remind me never to help out ever again,"

Hinata chuckled at her friend's whining, "That bad,"

Ino sobered and gave her an aghast look, "It was horrible. So, many damn boxes to move and some freshman had the audacity to sass me, the little bitch," she moaned, "Want to help me destroy her," she said only half-joking.

Hinata held in her laughter at her friend's display, putting her arm around the waist of the taller girl leading her into the classroom, "We can plot world domination tomorrow. Today, we suffer through _Hamlet," _

Ino groaned, "Fucking kill me,"

"Says the person that sleeps through class,"

"Hinata-chan," a small voice said from behind them.

They turn to see the tiny rosy haired girl who peered at them with watery eyes, still shaking like a leaf. Hinata put on a gentle smile and jabbed Ino in the side signaling her to do the same to try and ease the nerve wracked girl. Sakura quickly went into a spitfire explanation that made there heads spin, trying to process what she said. She begged to sit near them which caused Ino to squeal at how cute the littler girl was, while shoving her towards the seat behind hers.

Class began and an audio recording of Hamlet was put on with the teacher instructing the students to follow along in their textbooks. Ten minutes passed and most students were already passed out on their desktop or well on their way there head drooping, eyelids half closed strained at the edges trying to remain open. Hinata looks to her right to see Ino snuggling with her textbook made pillow, drool lightly seeping from the corner of her mouth as she breaths heavy. Hinata pokes her in the leg with the tip of her toe but this only causes Ino to groan and turn her head to the other side not wanting to be bothered. She chuckles at this while laying her own head against her textbook and closing her eyes. She does not know how long she was asleep until she felt the strangling sensation. She jolts in her seat, hands towards her throat struggling to breaths as something chokes her. Her vicious thrashing alerts the teacher and other students who are not too happy to be woken from their slumber.

She falls from her chair, eyes wide with panic as her vision begins the blur at the edges. Her hands tug at the foreign object around her throat but this only causes her hands to bleed as thorns cut into her palms. Ino and Sakura run to her, Ino speaking to her softly in accented Japanese trying to calm her still thrashing friend.

"_Watashi wa ikigadekinai," _Hinata struggled out, causing Ino's eyes to widen.

"She can't breathe!" Ino screamed.

In the panic people began to surround the struggling girl resulting in the teacher having to pull them away shouting, "Give her some room,"

The vision broke and Hinata true eyes were revealed causing smug smirk to display on Sakura's face who excitedly watched the display, pretending to help by aiding Ino in holding the girl down so she wouldn't hurt herself. Hinata glanced over at Sakura who did not hide her smile, but she was not Sakura. The girl she saw was ageless in appearance with flowing mud colored hair, but it was her eyes that drew the most attention with shades of green, blue and brown that resembled the earth.

"You," Hinata rasped, in a voice she could not control. She lost consciousness and the sprinkler system went off.

Sakura leaned over and whispered in the girl's ear, "Hello, Amphitrite,"


	3. And, So It Seems

Disclaimer: None of the characters or setting belong to me they are all the intellectual property of Masashi Kishimoto.

Author's Note: First, I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed and subscribed. It is greatly appreciated.

I am sorry that it took so long to upload this chapter. I seem to have a case of writer's block, so, it is taking me longer to write along with other problems. Also, feel free to review. I would like to hear where you think the story is going or where you want it to go or just what you like or dislike. Well, have a nice day and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Warning: Contains some explicit content and language.

* * *

The smell of astringent stung her nose as her breathing began to return to normal, with a sharp inhale before returning to the evenly paced inhale and exhale. Her ears picked up on a faint rustling, accompanied by a feminine hum of a once familiar song that she could vaguely remember. Slowly, she reached her hand out and pulled at the curtain only for it to slide open to reveal a middle-aged woman with the blackest hair and eyes she had ever seen, staring down at her with a surprised look. A jolt of shock went through Hinata's heart at the sight of the woman.

"Ano…Hinata-chan, you're finally awake. We were worried about you," she spoke, softly he works betraying something else, a different layer to the meaning of her words.

"We?" she questioned. Ino, maybe, but no one else really cared for her here. Maybe, Naruto could possibly be the second but she barely knew him besides the hour they spent together. The teacher would not care even out of obligation; Mr. Sobler wasn't that kind of person.

"Your friends Ino and Naruto," she paused for a second questioning if she should go on. She gave Hinata a weary look for a moment before continuing, "My son, Sasuke, also seemed worried about you to when he heard about what happened,"

Hinata was shocked by this news; she had yet to even speak a word to the odd boy that seemed to radiate an aura of isolation when anyone got too close for comfort. Normally she would surmise that he was simply shy, but his disposition did not seem like one of simple bashfulness, no, there was a different layer to it something that seemed almost deadly, as if you would be burned if you got too close. But, this was all simply speculation of an overactive mind that could not be trusted.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" she questioned, wondering why the dark boy she has never spoken a word to would be concerned with her.

"Yes, he finds you.." she paused searching for the right word. "Intriguing,"

Hinata pulled away from the woman and gave her a queer look, "That's strange. I don't know what I have done to give him such a concept about myself,"

The dark haired woman chuckled at this, "He was…. impassioned by your words on Hephaestus. He's always had an admiration with that particular god,"

"Is it because.." she stops considering the invasive and crude nature of her words.

"His disability, is that what you were going to say," the Uchiha questioned.

Hinata bowed her head in embarrassment and fear that she angered the woman, "I didn't mean.." the woman raised her hand stopping her.

"It's fine, you did no harm. Most people do not know how to react to my son's disability. He usually doesn't mind it, unless you treat him as if he were lesser or weak," she explained.

"I'm sorry," Hinata whispered, bowing her head lower causing the older woman to sigh and mutter something under her breath that she could barely comprehend, "She…this again," before giving her a reassuring smile.

"Hinata, could you tell me what happened," she asked, face slightly grim.

"I….I don't remember," she paused wondering she should tell her secret. Wondering how insane her thoughts would sound once they came pouring from her mouth.

"Hinata, I can't help you if you don't tell me,"

Hinata bit deeply into her bottom lip, rubbing her hands against the linen sheets beneath her deciding on whether she should trust this woman. Something told her she was safe here, safer than she had been for a long time, "I…I've been having these episodes,"

The woman raised her brow in question, "Episodes,"

"Nightmares when I'm wide awake that I can't remember afterwards, nightmares when I'm asleep that leave me in a cold sweat that I have no recollection of; but they're getting worst and coming more frequently," she explained, eyes wide with fear of her insanity.

Mikoto's eyes widened, she did not know it was this bad. _He _did not tell her what she was being subjected to by a plotting girl with a jealous mind. She swallowed hard before continuing, "And, the last episode was in class?"

"Yeah," she replied, voice quivering slightly.

"Is there anything you remember,"

"Just the feeling of being watched, like I am in someone's sick little game and them telling me, 'Wake up'," Hinata finished, embarrassed of having to explain such an odd thing.

"Wake up?" she questioned, "What do you think the meaning of this phrase is?"

Hinata shrugged, "I don't know, probably just telling me the dream is about to end," This is what she told herself to believe, even though deep down she knew it was a lie. But, how would it sound if she admitted that she thought they were not merely nightmares that left her shaking in her bed, heart racing as if it were about to rip from her chest in the middle of the night were created by some omnipotent being that was getting a sick thrill out of driving her mad. No, she could never reveal this. Never speak the words out loud or they would become all too real.

"But, you have these dreams while awake," she intoned, voice strong with intent.

Hinata ruffles her hands in her hair before griping her scalp in her pain and anger wanting these confusing thoughts to rid themselves from her head, "I know that," she nearly growled, voice shaking with agitation.

Mikoto backed down, giving a calming smile of resignation, "It's ok, Hinata, its normal to have dreams like this every once in a while. Sasuke, had them often as a young boy,"

"Why am I not surprised," she muttered under her breath, tired of hearing of the strange boy that seemed to be the catalyst in her most recent psychological break. Why did it have to be him, why did it have to be her? She wished to be taken with those REM waves and vines that dragged her drown and robbed her of breath in hours of wake and sleep. Part of her would rather be gone than crazy.

A fleeting smile passed on Mikoto's lips as she looked at the girl with a mixture of sympathy and amusement wishing to tell her nothing and all. The nosy scarlet girl, wished to shake the poor girl awake in pools of blood and horror while her dark ward wished for her to remain asleep immersed in the joy and chaos of the shattering world around them, never to know the horror that people called so earnestly the truth. But, Moirai had already cast her die and it had fallen into the earths crushing embrace never to know the true warmth of fire.

"Hina…." the woman began extending her hand towards the girl only to stop halfway through as the girl stared into her with shocking multi-color eyes that swirled wildly like the unrelenting sea.

"Can I go," the girl asked, eyes boring into the woman that only wished to aid her. Spurning her attempts to bond with the girl.

A hurt look crossed Mikoto's face as she looked at the girl's whose face was too harsh, too unfamiliar while her soul called to her, "Am…" she paused schooling her face into a nonchalant expression, burying down long dead feeling that were beginning to awaken once more as the old soul within called to her so desperately, "I'll give you my number all me whenever you need me," she said, writing her number on a slip of paper before handing it to Hinata.

Hinata just stared at the paper before ripping it from the woman's hands muttering, "Aren't you taking your job a little too seriously," before storming out of the room, slamming the door behind her wishing to rid herself of such a strange day.

Mikoto bows her head in defeat, her heart beating painfully within her chest as she stared after the girl who fractured her heart into pieces with simple words and uncaring looks, "Whatever happened to that cute little girl,"

**Hallway**

Ino Yamanaka is leaning against the wall outside the infirmary eyes glancing towards the floor but seeing nothing, all she can see is the image of her friend splayed on the floor struggling for breath as her own imagination seems to strangle her. The girl's forever-calm eyes now stained with fear that drained the color from her face as her hands went to her throat pulling viciously at something that wasn't there. She couldn't seem to understand her, in English or Japanese, as the class gathered around her screaming and watching, feeding their voyeuristic habits. Her father would tell her it was natural, an internal instinct to watch others as if they were stalking for prey before asking her how that made her feel, always trying to psychoanalysis everyone except the one who seemed to need it the most.

The door suddenly slammed beside her causing her to jump then look at the shaking person beside her, "Hinata, what's wrong," she asked the girl whose whole body shook, agitation rolling off her in waves.

Hinata looked at her eyes wild before schooling themselves in that ever calm expression that always unnerved and fascinated the blonde, "I don't want to talk about it," bit out the brunette.

Ino nodded her head in understanding, a forced smile on her face, "Maybe, later then," before they began walking.

Hinata knotted her hand in her hair before groaning, "Maybe,"

The two walked through the halls in silence making their way towards the soccer field for a practice that Ino was already late for, internally moaning about all the laps she would have to run as punishment while her companion fumed about her odd day. Both enjoyed the silence, unlike with others they did not feel the nagging need to fill the air and their minds with disconnected and unimportant chatter that served no purpose beyond comforting noise. This was why they worked: the forever, busy blonde girl that would never shut up and the quiet brunette who let the world pass. They did not have to wear these masks anymore once it was just them, together they could curse the world as it fell around them without a single care.

"What the fuck was that!" a deep voice roared through the empty halls as they approached the lockers.

"She was supposed to wake up," a female voice yelled in reply

As they turned the corner they saw Sasuke Uchiha caging Haruno against the locker, teeth gritted and eyes on fire, while Naruto stood back watching the show with a nonchalant look on his face. Uzumaki looked up at them and smiled before whispering something to his quarrelling companions that Hinata thought vaguely sounded like, "Better put your mask on, Princess," Sasuke looked to her, eyes going wide in shock as he quickly pulled himself away from the redheaded girl who suddenly began to tear up, face becoming scrunched. Heart breaking sobs began to rattail from the girl as she pulled into herself trying to get away from the hovering boys who seemed to pay no attention to her wordless pleas, the only sign of comfort coming from Naruto who momentarily rubbed her shoulder whispering a soft "It's alright," in her ear. But, to Ino the whole scene seemed fake as if they were putting on a show for their audience, wanting to seem innocent and bland to draw eyes away from them. Her father once told her that these tactics were often used by his patients with sociopathic personality disorder; hiding in plain sight, seen but unseen.

Before she could continue her thought, Hinata was tugging harshly on her arm trying to get away from the scene as fast as she could, "Let's go. I'm sick of this," she groaned as she fast walked towards the exit, never glancing back at the trio even as Naruto called, "Aw, but the show is just starting, Hina," resulting in a jab in the ribs from Sasuke who stared after the girl who kept escaping him.

**Soccer Field**

Ino felt as if her lungs were on fire as she made her thirty-eighth lap around the track Coach Asuma shouting for her to pick it up every time she started to slow in pace or drag her knees. Sometimes she thought that he enjoyed the days she was late so he could abuse her with laps and making her run useless errands for him that she was pretty sure was against school rules, but he was one of her father's close friends and he gave him permission to use her as a pack mule. Part of her thought that they were in on it together, trying to deter her "sassy ways" by use of cruel and unusual punishment. He told her to run sixty laps without stopping, but she was sure her heart would stop before she did if she didn't take a break.

"Screw you, Coach. I'm getting some water," she hoarse at him as she made her way up the bleachers to where Hinata was sitting, their jackets pulled over her head trying to protect her from the harsh rays of the late summer sun. She sat quietly, looking at her Greek and Roman book with a pen in mouth but she was not taking anything in. The words were jumbled and made no sense to her as her mind continued to drift, never stopping on a concrete thought. Her brow creased deeply as she bent towards the book trying to force the words to speak to her but this only caused her head to throb.

"You know," Ino drawled pushing her friend's head further into the book causing the Hyuuga to grunt in mild shock and discomfort, "I don't think that's that right way to do things,"

Hinata bats her hands away, slapping at wrists and fingers as Ino laughs before falling down beside her, "I know, I know. I'm just hoping I could absorb it somehow,"

Ino grins stupidly at her, "Become one with the book, Hinata," she jested.

Hinata shoved her, causing the girl to fall to her side and go into another round of giggles as her friend glared at her. "Yeah, yeah. Shut it, Piggy,"

"Whatever you say, Gray," the girl replied, wrapping her arms around the girl's neck from behind. She looked down at the book and saw that it was the legend of Hephaestus and not Hamlet as she originally thought. This was not an unusual occurrence for the solemn girl, she could often be found reading stories of the gods trying to find a deeper meaning, cursing at the pages when they made her unhappy with their lies as she called them, though she herself did not know why. Most of the time she would claim it was because of the bastardization of myths through the ages while other times she would grasp for an answer before finally mumbling she was unsure.

Ino huffed, giving her friend a plaintive look, concern beginning to swell in her stomach as she watched the girl draw herself into the book trying to become one with the words, "What's bothering you? You always read his story when you're worried,"

She did not look up, she spoke with a somber tone, "I think I'm going crazy,"

The blonde girls eyes went wide, all she could do was hug her friend tightly and whisper comforting words in her ear. How she wished she could go into the girl's mind and solve all her problems, to get rid of her senseless fears of insanity and loneliness. But, all she could do was cry she wasn't crazy and pray her words rung true as crushing madness threatened to take them at any moment.

"What's wrong? Please, tell me Hina," she begged, voice sounding so very weak in her own ears.

She stalled, eyes looking everywhere but her friend's arms that were still wrapped tightly around her trying to imbibe her with a sense of calm, "You know my dreams, the ones I can't remember,"

She replied, hesitantly pulling her arms away, "Yeah," the question heard in her voice.

Hinata bit her lip and cupped her hands in a praying motion, "They're getting worst. I cannot even escape them when I'm awake. The rob me of every sense of security and sanity, part of me wants to rip myself open and exam the pieces," she paused, "Fix what is broken before it breaks me,"

"Hina," Ino nearly cried, looking at her friend's slowly crumbling face, "Do you want to talk to my dad? He can help with these things,"

"In.." Ino stopped her mid-syllable.

"I know, he's not the best. The man can't even see his own problem half the time. Not since Mom….went away, but he can help you at least somewhat," she said, stumbling through her words.

"Ino," she said, silencing her friend's fevered mumbling.

"Hmm," she hummed, ears perked at attention.

"Thanks," she replied, giving her a reassuring smile.

They faded back into silence, both lost in thought, as the world seemed to shift. The world of them was slowly drifting away into a place they could not reach for their minds were clouded with lies and disbelief that stained their eyes rose, but the glass was slowly crumbling and soon they would be bare to this new world that would either embrace or destroy them until the die was cast once more.

**Outside the Stoker Residence**

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you," cautioned a familiar voice as Hinata reached for the doorknob, ready to enter into the house.

She turned to see Kiba Inuzuka, a wild boy with two strawberry birth marks in the shape of fangs on his cheeks, his eyes a glare with a constant look of mischief that hid everything else that might bubble to the surface. He wore blue hospital scrubs with a loose fitting leather jacket covered in buckles and zippers giving him a certain devil-may-care appearance that betrayed none of his ever-growing self-doubt. Hinata liked him like this, though she would never admit to him how attractive she found him like this for it might ruin the nonchalant repertoire they had built with one another over the four years they have lived beside each other. Besides Hanabi, he seemed to be the only comfort see had in this place she was forced to call home that only granted her scathing looks and muttered insults about her _"dirty blood,"_ in passing. Another year, she would whisper.

"Why," she said out of obligation rather than interest.

The boy's face turned grim, mischief filled eyes staring up at her as his hand fumbled in his pocket for something, "The fucker's angry again, throwing insults this way and that. I love being called a _gook _as much as the next man," he breathed, sarcasm dripping from every word as the look in his eye seemed to grow weaker, "but the next time I see that little old moneyed twat, he's gonna get it," he paused trying to find the right words. "What I'm trying ta say is…..Just be careful, Kitten. He looks like he's ready to bite,"

"Anyways, I need to get to the hospital or else Elsa's gonna throw a fit. The Ice Queen likes to be punctual," he said, throwing a wave over his shoulder.

"Kiba," she called, causing him to turn around to look at her with those unchanging eyes. "Thanks," this caused him to give her one of those knowing smiles that almost reached his eyes.

With that he left and she entered into her doom. The house was too quite, too still as she made her way through the halls each step heavier than the lost to the point she wasn't sure what was footfall and what was heartbeat. Shadows were cast against the walls from the early sunset that seeped through the windows, giving the house an eerie glow that made her heart drop into her stomach, never once stopping its intense rhythm, only to shoot into her throat as she was forced against the wall arms pinned above her head and a set of narrow hips grinding against her own.

"You like this don't you, you dirty whore," a voice hissed in her ear, spittle spilling from his mouth. "Or else, you would keep making me angry,"

Lilac met ember, as she glanced to look at the face buried in her shoulder nearly salivating as he increased his pace. Times, like this she wondered if she were truly human because she no longer felt fear, anger or sadness when the act was occurring, she just let him finish listening to his insults and barely caged groans of pleasure. She wondered, if he realized that he was the real monster committing the crime of lusting after someone that shared his own blood, punishing them for his barely caged desire that must have drove him wild for he was searching for a reason every second he was around her and at times when he wasn't. Sure, she felt disgusted when she had time to think but she couldn't risk the punishment she would get from Uncle Jonathan if she told him _lies_ about his _precious _child. No, she had to remain silent until the time was right.

"Did you really think I wouldn't hear," _thrust._

"Why did you have to spaz out, couldn't you have waited another hour," _thrust._

"Oh god," _thrust._

He came down from his high, gripping her wrist tightly with one hand as his other played with the waistband of her underwear wishing to dive in but too afraid to go that far. In his mind it wasn't a sin unless the clothing was off and he spilled his seed inside her playing a game with fate. He looked at her with half lidded eyes, hoping to see her panting, begging for more only to be enraged by her ever calm face and in the first time in two years he hit her. He loved the gorgeous echo of skin against skin as he hit anything he could reach.

"You're a whore, just like your race trading mother," he yelled, in her face; spittle coating her face as she just stared at him, cold fire building in her veins as he continued to yell insults about her mother and her mixed heritage.

She lashed out striking his face causing the boy to let out a high-pitched yelp as he clutched his cheek. She looked to him in horror, seeing four deep gashes decorating his face as he glared to her, continually touching his cheek to feel the oozing blood coat his hand. He looks at her for a long second before storming off claiming he would alert his father to this. Hinata glanced down at her hand, and to her horror it was coated in ice with the fingertips in claws and thick blood that ran down to her wrist.

_Am I human? _


End file.
